


Eudaimonia

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Healing, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Moving On, OTP Feels, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Route: Heaven's Feel, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Short One Shot, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was a promise, an unspoken one, for a lifetime of many.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 6





	Eudaimonia

"The cherry blossoms are lovely today, aren't they, Shirou?" Sakura asked softly, Shirou by her side. She threaded a hand through her hair, now long and flowing, looking off to the sky.

The warm winds wafted through the cherry blossoms trees, its petals floating to the ground.

Shirou nodded, his lips pressed firmly together. Over the years, he couldn't let his guard down, especially during the Holy Grail War. He always had to be prepared for danger, to press on without hesitation. This time, he could be himself, a hero and someone who could just be. Someone who could stand with Sakura, with a smile, eyes alight.

"They really are, Sakura," he replied, accepting her hand between them. Sakura's fingers were soft and delicate in his, while his were calloused, used to battle. Never in their wildest dreams did they imagine seeing this moment, coming home together, and living in a world free from fear, death, and chaos.

Sakura turned her head to meet Shirou's gaze, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm glad that we're here," she said, squeezing his hand.

Shirou returned the gesture in kind. "Same here."

There was a promise, an unspoken one, for a lifetime of many.


End file.
